


Winter Screw.

by idontreallylikebutterflies (Laulerelelere)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Winter Screw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4709972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laulerelelere/pseuds/idontreallylikebutterflies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If the guys were going to discover where he was anyways he could at least stop hiding under the table and face them with what was left of his dignity after, you know. Hiding under the kitchen table just so they didn’t find him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Screw.

“Hey, have any of you seen Bitty?”

“No! I haven’t seen him. Why would I? Do you guys want me to help you look for him? Because I can do that because I totally don’t know where he is.”

Bitty loved Chowder like if he was his newborn child but he really didn’t know how to lie.

“He is hiding under the kitchen table, right?”

“No, guys, why would he? Wait! Where are you going? Are you really going to check? I am not lying! No, guys, don’t go in there!”

If the guys were going to discover where he was anyways he could at least stop hiding under the table and face them with what was left of his dignity after, you know. Hiding under the kitchen table just so they didn’t find him.

So he stood up, sat on a chair and started tiping on his laptop as if nothing had happened. As he did that, Ransom and Holster entered the kitchen followed by Chowder, who looked mortified.

“I am sorry Bitty but they didn’t really listen to me and I swear I was trying to stop them and anyways I don’t really know why you are hiding because you just came running and told me to lie to them but it can’t be that awful and I was thinking about that and I got distracted and I am so so sorry Bi–”

“Bitty, dude, we have the perfect date for you.” Interrupted Ransom, who apparently didn’t want to wait for Chowder to finish his long apology.

Bitty did a complain noise that sounded more or less like a dying whale trying to inform other whales that there was a dying whale close to them.

“No, look, you can do noises that you have probably heard while watching Looking for Nemo all you want but he is perfect for you. Like. Even we say that he is hot. We are telling you. You will fucking fall in love with his arms, dude.”

“Is it too late to go back to hiding under the table?” Bitty said as an answer, really not wanting to listen to them.

“Guys I think that I am going to try and find Dex and see if he needs help with homework. I’ll let you at it.”

''Yes. Bitty, really. You have to look at a photo of him. Ransom, do you have a photo of him? You two are friends on Facebook, right?”

Before Holster could know if Ransom and the dude were friends on Facebook and (thanks to god for that) before they could show Bitty a photo of the dude without a shirt on and start to tell him to admire his abs, a ring noise started to come from Bitty’s computer. He accepted the Skype call without even looking at who was calling. An image of Jack, sitting on his apartment’s couch appeared on his screen.

“Hey guys how are–” TELL BITTY THAT HE CAN’T IGNORE US WHILE WE TRY TO FIND HIM THE PERFECT DATE FOR SCREW, JACK!“ Yelled Ransom, getting dangerously close to the microphone of Bitty’s laptop. Apparently, too close, because Jack flinched and almost fell off the couch.

’‘Oh my god.”

“Bitty. This is the last year that we are going to be here for Screw you can’t do this to us.”

“Don’t try to make me feel guilty so I go y'all already do this so I bake you pies, guys.”

“I don’t really think that they have to work hard so you bake them pies. Probably every time that they think about going to the kitchen to ask you for pies there’s already one on the counter.”

“Oh, Jack, shut up. I don’t really need your chirps right now. Just tell me that you are coming here for Winter Screw so I can use you as an excuse for not going because if I have to listen to these two for three seconds more I am going to wait five more minutes till that pie is baked and I am going to put my head inside that oven.”

“Bitty don’t you dare suicide inside of our kitchen and look at David’s abs–”

“Excuse me but I can do what I damn want inside my kitchen and more if you are– put your phone away from my face, I am not going to look at anyone’s abs!”

“I am actually going to Samwell for Winter Screw.”

Three heads turned towards the screen and three voices talked at the same time.

“I was actually just joking–”

“Holy fuck dude you could have told us before!”

“Who are you going with?”

“I am not going with anyone. I’ll just stay at the Haus but I don’t want you dumping your dates just because I am going to be there.”

“Oh, that’s just perfect.” Said Bitty, with a sigh that clearly said that he was relieved. He stood up to put the pie out of the oven, with a face that said “I am really satisfied about this”.

“How is that perfect? Everyone has plans already and–”

“Well I don’t.”

Bitty said, looking pretty happy as he sat in front of the computer again, having left the pie on the counter so it would cool down. “I’ll spend time with Jack while y'all are at the Screw.”

“But David–”

“But if you aren’t there who is going to control the frogs?”

“Do you prefer that I leave our poor Jack alone?”

“I could even burn the kitchen if I am there on my own.”

“I can’t let that happen, guys, this is my kitchen.”

“Your kitchen?”

“Oh, you shush up.”

Ransom and Holster were looking at each other very concerned and apparently having a mental conversation about the pros and the cons of letting Bitty out of this one. Bitty mouthed “thanks” to Jack, looking flushed, but mostly relieved. Jack just smiled, looking slightly amused.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to go to a dance with his friends, really. It was just that he actually liked someone (thanks, Jack) and he already did the “I am going to try to forget my stupid crush on a boy spending the night dancing with another person” thing last year and it didn’t really work. Like, yes, he had fun and it was a lot better than any of his high school dances but it wasn’t what he actually wanted.

But he wasn’t going to tell Ransom and Holster that.

“Bitty, you can stay here.” Holster said, with a really official voice.

“But we are telling everyone about that time the cashier thought that you were like twelve.” Finished Ransom, with the same tone of voice as Holster.

“I actually want to hear about that.”

“Okay, I am going to my room, good bye.”

He could hear the laughs as he went upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Blah, blah, blah, same as always.  
> Mistakes? -> Tell me! My english is kinda awful and I know it.  
> I really liked it! -> Tell me! I really appreciate comments.  
> I think that there's room for improvement! -> I know.  
> I want to yell at you properly! -> here have my tumblr http://idontreallylikebutterflies.tumblr.com/  
> You forgot about this! -> tell me!  
> I need you to write a second chapter or i will put my head inside my oven even if i don't know how to make it work-> that may be dangerous. just tell me! i don't bite.


End file.
